Shoddy Utopian Policy
by Rietto
Summary: First time Ion saw him, he was chained to the wall in the deepest darkest dungeon available in the Order. Pre-game. Post kidnapping.


**Accompaniment for Heartbreak Summit. Inspired by Suzumu's Shoddy Utopian Policy.**

**This is fanfic. Only based on game. No other.**

**Ion here is the original one, just a reminder.**

* * *

The world was mad, Ion decided that when he was merely eight years old. Few months before, Fon Master Evenos retired, and he was formally appointed as the new Fon Master of Order of Lorelei. Today, the King Ingobert the 6th and Emperor Peony the 8th came to visit, to pay respect to the one who basically held more power than them. They knew, the true ruler of their countries, the world, was the Score, and as the only one capable of reading the Planetary Score, the one who had the power over all Score readers, Ion was the unofficial king of Auldrant.

When they bowed, two men decades his senior, Ion tried his best to smile and fought back the urge to sneer.

"Please guide us to prosperity," they said, near grovelling, and Ion clenches his fist in effort to hold himself back. An idea came to his mind, and he tried to not put it into action, despite the fact that he'd very much like to have them kneeling before him and kick their stomachs.

Really… He's just eight for Lorelei's sake. Why there was no one in the whole wide world find the idea of an eight year old reigning on top, Ion had no idea. He's even younger than the thirty years old crown prince of Malkuth (despite his well-known good qualities, the emperor still reluctant in handing the throne over to him, but Ion knew that he'd abdicate soon) and much younger thirteen years old princess of Kimlasca. Common sense that kids shouldn't rule apparently didn't apply to him, and him alone.

He missed Arietta.

He missed to feel rejection from her, he missed the distrust she blatantly displayed. He liked her. He liked how he had to prove himself to her. He liked how the Score was not good enough of a reason for her to accept him. Imagine, the beastly girl, the wild girl more animalistic than she was humane, had better sense than the wisest men. With a chuckle, his steps so light he was almost skipping towards the cell she was being kept, Ion wondered if he could change every living humans so that they could be more like his beloved Arietta. Surely if he looked he could find an arte for it. Curse Slot was similar to mind control after all, so there had to be an arte which really meant to bend people's will.

Or perhaps he could fake a reading, and had every babies to be given to ligers at birth henceforth. Ligers, great majestic creatures which made Arietta what she was, should be sacred animal for the order. The world would be a much better place if everyone had ligers as family.

He wondered if Arietta would be happy if that was the case.

The sound of metal broke his line of thought. He stopped on his tracks, a bit confused. It's still quite far from Arietta's cell, the sound of her trying to break free from her chains shouldn't reach his ears yet, regardless…

He closed his eyes and strained his ears.

Frustrated groans… whimpers… clang noises of metal…

He frowned. Had Arietta been moved without anyone telling him? He'd have to talk to Mohs about this. His brightened mood turned sour again as he turned and headed towards the source of the sound. Few turns later, into the deepest darkest part of the dungeon, was when Ion realized the oddity.

The groans and whimpers… the choked sobs that started not long before as the prisoner became desperate… The voice hadn't been his Arietta's.

Curiosity overcame him.

The voice was a boy's. And he was clearly chained too, just like Arietta. The sound of metal, which had gotten louder with every steps Ion took closer to him, was similar to the sound Arietta always make as she tried to break the lock on her chains. His lips curved into a smile. He wondered if he's the same with Arietta.

How wonderful if it's true. Arietta seemed so lonely here. It'd be great if she had a friend.

"Damn it!"

Oh? He can talk. So… no wild boy then. Pity. Even so, Ion continued on, heading towards the source of sound. He's close now, Ion knew. Just beyond the bolted iron door looming in front of him. A knight, who was on guard duty, saluted him, and he flashed him his trademark smile.

"Fon Master, you shouldn't be here."

He said, voice shaking as if he was afraid of something. Ion was a bit amused, really. It's been a long time since someone who knew Score rejected him. Probably his superior ordered him not to let anyone pass the door, and even though Ion was the highest in rank in the Order, he was still someone. It's nice to be regarded as someone.

"Please let me in," he said sweetly, emphasizing on the word please. Surely he understood. Keep him a secret from whoever that was that ordered them to keep anyone from entering that part of the dungeon.

The sound of metal echoed, screams, groans, whimpers, and sobs filled the background until suddenly it became silent. It made Ion even more curious, and he repeated his plea once more. The knight shifted, unsure of what to do.

"I want to see what's inside. And you will let me in."

He was still smiling, but the change in his mood was obvious. The knight turned pale and hurriedly opened the door for him before Ion could continue with 'or else'.

Light entered the cell, and Ion peeked in. A boy was on the corner, trembling as he was grasping for air, tired of his attempts to break free earlier. He was chained to the wall, and his hands were chained to his back. His hair fell past his shoulder, and Ion marveled the color of it. Beautiful blood red, so exotic.

He walked towards him, his steps echoing in the stone floored room, until he settled just a mere feet away from the boy. He studied him with fascination. He was wearing apprentice's uniform, style similar with the set Ion had prepared for Arietta. Ion was taken aback when he raised his head, revealing piercing green irises surrounded by red sclera. He'd been crying, Ion realized. Well, being chained (he'd noticed now that the chains also connected to the shackle on his neck) to the wall in a dark windowless cell (the dungeon were on the lowest part of the headquarters, which was underground) would do that to anyone. He'd heard about adults who went mad after being kept in cell like this. His visible upper arm (he was wearing detached sleeves) and legs were covered with wounds, possibly from him trashing about, trying to somehow take off his shackles. Arietta had similar looking wounds.

"… How long?"

He asked as he scooted down so that he could observe him closer. Somehow the knight knew that he was talking to him, and not the prisoner in front of him.

"Since three days ago. Commandant Grants said he has caused troubles and needs to be disciplined."

Ion hummed in acknowledgement. The time, the name, the boy's features, all rang bells inside his mind. A heartbeat later, the answer came to him, and Ion couldn't hide his amusement. The boy narrowed his eyes, suspicion oozing from his entire body.

Ion giggled at his reaction.

"Leave us. I'd like some privacy with him."

The knight shifted uncomfortably again, but he saluted and left them both regardless in the end. The metal door stayed open though, providing Ion with light necessary to see the boy's expression.

"Just so you know, I don't have the key to your shackles. And even if I could let you go now, you're too late. I just got back from seeing them off."

His smile widened when he saw the boy flinched and looked away, avoiding Ion's gaze.

"I… I'm not thinking of seeing them. I just don't like it here."

He said with conviction, although his voice was a bit muffled. He's just saying that, Ion knew. He's not fooling anyone, or he wouldn't be here. Van wouldn't lock him up during the three days the King of Kimlasca was scheduled to stay in Daath if it wasn't the case.

"Luke, you're a terrible liar, you know that?"


End file.
